


Hermitcraft x Bnha | Crossover: Blue

by SofiaHR



Series: My Hermit Academia [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Possible dream smp crossover, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, Baku is gonna b swearing a lot cause yknow, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Crossover, Gen, Grumbo, Katsuki Bakugou is nice sometimes, Kiri is best boi, Kirishima Eijirou is a Ray of Sunshine, Like he’s actually a good person by CHOICE, Quirks (My Hero Academia), Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Shinsou Hitoshi is in Class 1-A, Superpowers, also christmas episode is a nono, christmas episode coming soon (if im on time and have speed), i can now assume that i have crippling depression, i watch too much dream smp help, im an egg, no beta we die like men, now that ghostbur exists and the title exists, oh hey tommy’s live on twitch.tv, ok so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaHR/pseuds/SofiaHR
Summary: ON HIATUS FOR A LONG TIME PROBABLYOld title: circuits^cause i was planning on making grain a robot but that didn’t happenSo basically its a crossover and like yeahQuirksIm kinda making this up as I goThe relationship tags mostly aren’t for romance and stuff, its like friends and stuffSwearing existsEnjoy the fic you nubs
Relationships: Also - Relationship, Ashido Mina & Todoroki Shouto, Bakugou Katsuki & Kirishima Eijirou, Izuku Midoriya & All Might, Izuku Midoriya & Grian, Izuku Midoriya & Hospital Bed, Katsuki Bakugou & Grian, Katsuki Bakugou & Izuku Midoriya, Mei Hatsume & Mumbo Jumbo, Minrou Mineta & Death, Mumbo Jumbo & Grian, These are probably all platonic, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor/Todoroki Shouto, dont ship real people - Relationship
Series: My Hermit Academia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910089
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: hermitcraft





	1. I messed up please ignore this chappy

**Author's Note:**

> Slow updates lol  
> Y’all are tax evaders  
> Stop evading your taxes  
> Evaders of the tax will pay for their crimes
> 
> Fear me
> 
> Edit: i fucked up this chapter and ran away from the plot  
> Ignore this chappy or you gets the slappy
> 
> Jesus christ what did i just write
> 
> Edit number 2: i appreciate comments  
> Please comment  
> I like reading your comments  
> Nice people posting nice comments = me getting motivated and writing more chappys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just the origin story for Grian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact im supposed to be sleeping :D  
> Also the hermit bois (basically just the architechs) are the same age as everyone else in 1A so like, yeah
> 
> Edit: ok so when i was finishing the fic  
> From the, (spoiler warning lmao) explosion part where mido and baku are running to the crash i was listening to this vvv  
> https://youtu.be/CBiJ8Vzsudg  
> So like yeah  
> Lmao  
> You can also listen to it for the same effect or something  
> Idek  
> Ok just read

Grian had always been a nice kid who always had a bright smile on his face, no matter what.

But that had all changed when _“the incident“_ happened..

* * *

It was early in the morning when the birds started chirping, flying about singing their merry tune.

However, that was the same beautiful sound that woke Grian up every morning. His eyes fluttered open mimicking how a butterfly would flap it’s gentle wings. The tired gremlin child sat up and looked out of his window, watching as the birds would fly through the rustling green leaves of the forest that was their garden.

The smell of bacon brought him out of bed. His mum must’ve been cooking some for breakfast.

He looked at the clock. _‘I still have about an hour till school starts, i can take my time’._ Grian got changed and then ran downstairs.

”i smell bacon” he said in a gremlin-like way, walking towards the kitchen.

He ate then went to brush his teeth. Grian packed up his things, waved goodbye to his mum, Then left the house on his way to school.

The train ride was crowded as usual, he pulled out his phone and checked the latest news.

_All might does it again_

_Pro hero, Midnight, confirmed as R rated_

_UA opening soon_

_Present Mic donates [insert Japanese currency version of £10,000 cause the writer is lazy] to charity cause he’s nice_

One of these news titles caught Grian’s attention.

_’UA, huh?”_

Grian was caught off guard by one of the people standing nearby knocking into him and the loud noise of somebody shouting followed by laughter.

“SHUT UP YOU DAMN NERD”

The green haired boy stood up and turned to Grian. “Sorry si-”

He was cut off by what he could only assume was the person who pushed him. “Damn Deku..”

Grian could only watch as the boy let out a bunch of explosions from the palms of his hands. _So that’s his quirk.. he seems angry too. Maybe i could use my quirk to help._

Grian held his hand out, touching the angry pomeranian, concentrating on his emotions. All of a sudden he became less angry and smiled.

* * *

_GRIAN, QUIRK: Emotions! The quirk user can change the emotion of anyone they touch, effects last 24 hours._

* * *

  
“K-kacchan?”

Grian sighed, smiling. The green haired boy turned to him with a similar smile on his face.

”Thanks..”

”No problem!”

”I’m Izuku Midoriya” he held out his hand which Grian gladly shook. “Grian”.

Midoriya pulled out a notebook from his bag. “If you don’t mind me asking, what’s your quirk?”.

”It’s called ‘emotions’, i can change the emotions of whoever i touch. It only lasts 24 hours though.”

”Wow!” Midoriya was really smiling now.

”What’s yours?”

The broccoli child tensed up a bit and blushed lightly. “I-i don’t have one..”

Grian felt guilt in his chest but took a glimpse at Midoriya’s notebook, _‘hero analysis for the future no.13’._ He felt proud in this quirkless boy who wanted to become a hero even without a quirk.   
“Well that’s fine! Not all heroes need quirks!”

The person who had shouted at Midoriya spoke up “Yeah! Of course you can still be a hero Izuku! I’m Katsuki Bakugou by the way”

He turned to Grian while saying that last part but was soon crushed by a hug from Midoriya.

”Kacchan! You just called me Izuku instead of Deku!”

”Well of course i did!”

Grian chuckled at the scene before him.

* * *

Soon they arrived at school, which they found out they all go to, just in different classes. Grian had learned about pro heroes from around the world.

The three met up after school, deciding to go to Dagobah beach, racing to get to the top of a trash pile first. Bakugou won.   
If Bakugou wasn’t being happy from the quirk’s effects he would be enjoying this, probably not admitting it though.

The sun was starting to set and Bakugo started becoming more angry. The two non-angry humans feared for their lives as their _friend_ reached his true form, the angry pomeranian, although he did laugh along with the others.

”I can’t believe you did that” he grunted, crossing his arms with a small grin on his mouth. “Well you’ll have to, unless we find someone with a rewind quirk that can somehow turn back time so we never met eachother, but who would want _that_?!”

“Not me, today was great!” Midoriya exclaimed.

”Cmon nerds, let’s get outta here”

”Alright!” Grian and Midoriya said in unison, following Bakugou down the pile of trash.

* * *

As the trio walked to the train station, Grian noticed a shady looking man outside the entrance but shook it off and kept walking.

They all got on the same train together. Midoriya and Bakugou left a few stops before Grian’s, leaving him alone on the train.

”Bye guys!”

”Cya Grian!”

The train ride was silent from that point onward.

Grian pulled out his phone and was filled with betrayal as the battery went from 57% to 10% in a matter of seconds. _I really should buy a new phone or at least repair this one.._

And with that, he heard something banging on the roof of the train, footsteps maybe? Well he was about to find out.

He heard a female voice shout something from above; ”Here it comes~!” and then saw something land in the bushes next to the train.

“Wait wha-”

Before Grian could say anything else there were screams and the sound of metal scraping all around. The train had collided with something.

Everything was dark.

Where was he?

Where was Grian?

* * *

Midoriya and Bakugou had heard the explosion from miles away.   
“K-kacchan? Did you hear that?”

”Well obviously”

”Should we check it out? I think we should check it out.”

”Ok well what are we waiting for? Let’s f*cking go!”

They ran to the cause of the crash, heading straight towards the danger. The smoke rose and filled the sky, engulfing the surrounding area in the thick, black fog.

”Oh my god..” Midoriya said, shocked at the scene he was viewing before him.

“Wait, isn’t that the.. holy sh*t..”

”We need to get to Grian!”

The two were worrying now as they sprinted through the crowds of people wondering what happened.

”Grian?!”

”Nerd where are you?!”

Distant mumbling could be heard.   
“Ov..er.. here..”  
They ran to the rubble, rummaging through and finding their friend, bringing him to safety.

”Grian! Are you ok?!”

”No.. not r-really..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm too tired rn I’ll finish it tommorrow  
> Gn my fellow tax evaders


	2. CHAPTER 2 POGCHAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> actually chapter 1  
> basically just the origins n stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The old notes from like a month ago: i am having a brief moment of pure motivation but the thing is i have to go to sleep in like 5 minutes so that's great
> 
> Very new notes (not old): idk what to say so just read lmao  
> Oh wait yes the last chapter got scuffed up so heres the rewrite
> 
> enjoy the chapter guys!
> 
> \- SofiaHR

It was his 5th birthday and everything was going great.   
He blew out the candles on his birthday cake as his family and friends finished singing. All of a sudden the fire on the candles turned a deep shade of blue, they danced around the cake but left no burns.   
  
Everyone looked at the scene, some in shock and some in awe as the bright blue waves came together to form what looked like a bird.   
A parrot maybe?

The small boy looked at the blue bird that stood before him  
“Woah Grian! You’ve got your quirk!” Exclaimed his robot-eyed friend  
“What are you gonna call him, Gri?” The child who somehow had a moustache questioned  
“I’ll call you professor beaks!” Was his response

* * *

TIME SKIP - 10 YEARS LATER

* * *

  
_Aw man i love sleeping_

_Sleep is good_

_Yes_

_I wish i could just stay in this bed fore-_

“Grian, Beaks, you up yet?”   
The bird that once laid on the bed shot up and looked at mumbo in shock and betrayal.

“Ugh.. Well we are now, Mumbo”

“Hurry up guys we’re gonna be late!” 

“OkAy Iskall” was the shared response from the two

* * *

  
“Ok i’m ready guys!”

”About time”

”Finally”

”Oh come on we’re not _that_ late”

(Cue laugh track)

The trio walked through the packed train station when they heard an explosion. 

“What the hell-?”

Before Iskall could finish, a mutant quirk user burst through the doors. They took the appearance of green sludge. 

“It’s got a kid in there!”

“Someone call the heroes!”

“Oh my god- Kacchan!”

Screams were filling the large room, they escalated even more when a green haired boy burst past the bystanders and launched his yellow bag at the villain who screeched as a result.

Some of the slimy substance melted to reveal a person with blonde spiky hair who was stuck and slowly suffocating.  
  
There were heroes arriving left and right. Mount lady, Kamui Woods and Death Arms but not one of them did a thing to stop the sludge villain.

The three looked as the green haired boy pulled at the sludge, trying to release the victim, but his arm got pulled in and he slowly met the same fate as the blonde.

“We need to help them” Grian spoke with a determined glint in his eyes.

“Alright, so what’s the plan Gri?” Mumbo asked. 

“I say we use our quirks and pull them both out of there. Iskall you go left, Mumbo you take the right and I’ll go middle.”  
  
“Ok I’m up for that” Iskall exclaimed.

“Lets go”

As Grian said this the trio sprinted towards the commotion.

Iskall shot at the sludge with his robotic eye, removing the tendrils looming around while Mumbo’s moustache extended and advanced towards the green haired boy in an attempt to pull him out.

Finally, Grian and Professor Beaks ran, or well flew, towards the villain. He held out his arm towards the sludge and whistled. Beaks immediately acted and flew towards the villain and engulfed it, but not the people inside, and levitated it in the air.

The blonde kid fell towards the ground but Iskall had caught him and placed him safely on the ground. He was unconscious.

Cheers erupted around them and the green haired kid shakily ran towards the other victim of this incident, making sure he was ok.

Heroes and news reporters gathered around the trio, asking questions and thanking them. They backed away from the reporters and turned to the two they saved. 

“Are you two alright?” Mumbo asked. The greenette nodded. “I’m Oliver but people call me Mumbo, this is Charles but we call him Grian, and finally this is Viktor or Iskall”

“I’m Izuku Midoriya, this is Katsuki Bakugou but i call him Kacchan”

“Well, Midoriya, it’s nice to meet you”   
  


* * *

Name: Oliver Jumbo

Quirk: Moustache!

Allows user to manipulate facial hair. Hair can grow up to 10 times in size which is handy for getting people out of fatal situations!

Quirk drawbacks:

If overused or pushed to the limits, the quirk user has a nosebleed.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter!
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! If you have any questions or anything feel free to leave them in the comments and i’ll probably respond (if i’m not sleeping). 
> 
> There are some questions I’ve been meaning to ask, what pairings, friendships, enemies/rivalries, or even things in the storyline do you want to see included in this fanfic? Leave suggestions in the comments below ^-^
> 
> Bye for now! 
> 
> ~ From the tired author


End file.
